The Call - Skyeward AU
by rogersswan
Summary: Skye finds herself feeling unwanted and helpless. Who better to call than the person she once said she'd never understand?


Skye felt broken. She sat in her room of the Shield base, biting her lower lip whilst thinking back to the current day. She had been on a mission- her first one in too long. It wasn't the usual kind of mission that she used to deal with on a regular basis. It wasn't one where they were recruiting a new inhuman, no. This one had been much different.

For starters, the team she was once familiar with was no longer familiar. Most had left the team and started out fresh. Others had been dead, or dying. She expected it to happen, just not so soon. There were new members, ones that weren't as friendly as her old ones- the ones she considered family.

The mission had to do with a new threat. There was a man- he had to be around fourty or fifty years old. The man was after Skye- only Skye. He was a man with special abilities much like her, but more dangerous. He had the ability to manipulate minds and make people do what they had no idea or control over. Alongside him were other inhumans, ones she had no idea existed. It was her duty to know of these inhumans but she had failed not only herself, but them as well.

These inhumans were under control by the man and were forced to attack Skye and her team. Skye wasn't expecting such a threat to occur. The inhumans were quick- leaving her and the team no other choice but to take most of them down. The sounds of guns firing wavered in her ear, even hours after the attack. She felt guilty- perhaps beyond it. Having to kill many of her own was something she never wanted in the life she was given. She was made to save these people- not kill them.

Biting roughly down on her bottom lip, she sighed heavily and thought back to the events after the mission. It had been quiet on the way back to base, except for the occasional whispers from one agent to another. Nobody bothered to look at Skye, leaving her to feel like the outcast that she was. It was then, someone spoke up.

"We should have just given the man what he wanted." An agent said- his name was Thomas. He said it with anger, blood pouring out from the side of his head. His eyes scanned Skye over with pure hatred- a look that could kill.

"Thomas.." Skye spoke, only to be interrupted by another.

"I have to agree. This wouldn't have happened if we had just given him what he wanted." Agent William chimed, avoiding eye contact with Skye.

Skye opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by Agent Mack- one of the only familiar faces left. "Ignore them." In which she did- but it didn't stop her from feeling as bad as she did.

It was late, everyone was either asleep or chatting in the basement. Skye couldn't be bothered to check. She would much rather stay in her room messing with her gadgets. She thought back to when everything was simpler- back when she had first joined Shield- back when she didn't have superhuman capabilities.

She remembered the many nights she could sleep without having to worry about anything that she did now. At that time, there were people that actually appreciated her being around. Coulson had been the greatest example. They rarely saw each other anymore. Age was finally catching up to the one armed man. His days in Shield eventually came to an end, alongside Melinda May. Together, they both said their goodbyes as of two years ago, leaving Agent Bobbi Morse in charge.

Bobbi had been a good Director- maybe not the greatest but, she was close to it. Her becoming Director meant her partner, Lance Hunter, would not be leaving anytime soon, not without her of course. The two were closer than they ever were before. They still got into the casual fights here and there but, they still loved each other nonetheless.

Seeing them together often reminded her of Jemma and Fitz. They were still apart of Shield, just rarely ever around. Coulson and May's departure opened a can of worms for them. They were no longer as focused as they used to be. They were very much a couple- atleast from what Skye could see from whenever they were around. She witnessed stolen kisses from one another here and there, leaving her to smile at the loving pair. She still managed to be friends with them, just not as close as usual.

Skye could remember the many days she would wake up to the smell of coffee or tea in the morning. The tea made by Jemma, the coffee made by either Coulson or Ward. _Grant Ward._ Her throat suddenly felt dry, almost like she couldn't breathe. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. _Grant Ward._

The last she had saw him was during a mission to bring him down once and for all. She couldn't remember how long ago that had been. Though, she did remember that the plan was not a success. The man had trapped her in a room with just the two of them. Skye expected him to kill her on spot but, he didn't. He only made sure she was okay and reassured her that he wasn't going to harm her. At the time, Skye wondered why the dark man still had a soft spot for her being.

She remembered the screams from her loved ones outside, asking where she had been. She wanted to scream back but for whatever reason, she couldn't. Ward paced around the room, shaking his head violently back and forth. Skye didn't miss the chance to remind him of all that he's done in which he only listened to without argument. What surprised her is what he said.

"I'm leaving for good." Skye didn't care. "I just," Ward looked at her. "I had to see you before I did." Skye felt like kicking him across the face. "You won't see or hear from me again." Good, she thought.

She remembered the look of pain that spread across his face upon realizing he wasn't going to get a response from her. If she could remember correctly, a tear had escaped from one of his eyes before he was gone. She witnessed it all. From him putting his gun away in the pocket of his jeans and escaping out one of the windows in the abandoned room as quick as ever, leaving only her to process what had just happened.

Ward hadn't lied about what he said. His name was off the grid and the team had forgotten about his existence- Skye had forgotten about his existence. His days of being a wanted man were over due to everyone assuming he was rotting in a ditch. Skye, on the otherhand knew the man better, especially after witnessing him before he escaped. She knew he had to be hiding somewhere with a new identity. One nobody would expect.

Suddenly, she grew curious of his being. Skye already had her laptop open but didn't know what good it would bring her. She wanted to search for him but she had no clue as to where to start. With his name off the grid, she wouldn't know what other name he would choose to be known as.

A thought occurred to her. Before Ward had escaped out of the window that day, he slipped a piece of paper out of his front pocket and let it land on the floor. Skye considered it being something ridiculous in which it was until right now. On the piece of paper had been a number and an address to a car rental place in Nevada. At first, she thought about leaving it there thinking it wasn't important but, the curiosity got the best of her and she held onto it, unfortunately forgetting about it until now.

Quickly standing up from her bed, she tried remembering where she put the thin piece of paper. It had been years since she picked it up from the last spot Ward had been. The only place she could think of was her dresser, the place she put almost about everything on.

An hour or so had past before finally, she found it under a stack of papers regarding missions from years ago. The date plastered on them were from 2014 and 2015. Eleven years ago to be exact. She would have to remind herself to tidy up a bit.

Sitting back on her bed, she stared at the small piece of paper and bit her lower lip. The number and address were still there and in perfect condition. They were both in writing- Ward's writing. His writing wasn't sloppy either, it was actually neat. A lot neater than hers had ever been, she thought.

She reread the number over and over again before finally deciding on what to do. She would call the number and see what happened from there. Why she would even think to do something so risky and stupid was beyond her. What if the place no longer existed? What if Ward himself answered? What if it was a set up call? All these questions with no answers yet, Skye was still determined to call.

Dialing the number on her cellphone, she breathed in and out until finally, she pressed send and waited.

One ring- nothing.

Two rings- nothing.

Three rings- nothing.

Four rings- nothing

At this point of time, Skye knew calling was a mistake.

Five rings- nothing.

Six- a pause. Skye's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Hello?" It was him. It was Ward.

Skye was speechless. Her hands were shaking and her lips quivering.

"Is someone there?" Ward asked over the phone. His voice sounded deeper. He sounded relaxed yet, alarmed at the same time if possible. She knew he would hang up if she didn't say something.

"You're okay.." Skye breathed, blinking quickly hoping to stop any tears from falling.

The line went silent and she figured he had hung up. "Skye?" Ward questioned with a sudden shaky voice.

"Yeah." Skye nodded as though he could see her. "It's me."

"I don't..." Ward began but paused. "How did you..?" He asked, hoping Skye got the idea.

"Get this number? It's um," She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. "It doesn't matter." She answered. "How are you?" She inquired, ignoring his question.

The question flew Ward off, heck, the call itself threw him off in general. "I.." He was at loss of functional words. "I'm okay."

"That's.. that's good." Skye nodded to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. "That's really good." She put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything she shouldn't.

"Skye.." Ward began. "Why did you call?" It was Skye's turn for a question that threw her off.

Why exactly did she call? She remembered feeling sick from the earlier events. She remembered feeling helpless- feeling weak. She considered the fact that everyone she had known were now people she once knew. People she relied on, people she trusted, people she expected to be there for her, like she had been there for them. She thought back to the time Ward had her handcuffed to the railing on the old plane.

 _ **"Someday..." Ward nodded his head, looking into her brown tear filled eyes. "Someday you'll understand."**_

 _ **"No." Skye shook her head, never breaking eye contact. "I won't."**_

But here she was. She finally understood.

"I understand now." Was all she said, responding to his question.

Ward gaped on the other line, clearly confused. He wondered if Skye had been intoxicated, something he doubted but still questioned. He remembered purposely leaving a piece of paper with the number she called on it but didn't think she'd look too much into it, let alone do anything like she just did with it. Especially after how long it had been since the encounter.

"What do you understand?" Ward implored.

"Why you did what you did." Skye tucked a stranded piece of hair behind her ear. "I understand it now, Ward." She said thoughtfully, emphasizing his name.

Ward felt himself go stiff and become loss at words.

"I want to see you." Skye said, not thinking twice about it.

She silently cursed at herself for saying something so foolish. She meant what she said though. No matter how dumb it was or how it may come back and bite her in the ass someday, she didn't regret it.

Ward was still trying to recover from his lack of breathing. Every word Skye said was like a gust of high wind blowing his way, trying to steer him off foot.

"So what, you can lead Shield out to get me once and for all?" Ward suddenly blurted, breaking his silence.

It was a logical question. After pining for Ward for so long, he had every right to ask such a question for Skye. She understood that more than ever now. She felt targeted, much like he must have felt so many times before.

"I promise you, I won't do that." Skye said hoping to sound as meaningful as she felt.

It felt like minutes when it was actually just seconds before Ward answered.

"I thought you hated me." He stated, sounding out of breath. "This whole thing seems off, Skye."

"I know, I know it does, I just.." Skye stuttered and hoped he didn't hear it. "Please." Was all she said.

Ward rubbed his temples and shook his head, not believing what was being said. Skye sounded more sincere than he had ever heard or witnessed before. It frightened him knowing something was up with her. No matter how long it had been without her, he still thought about her every now and again. He wondered if she was okay. Her calling him answered all of his questions. His burning questions.

"Okay." Ward finally answered, staring off into the distance.

Skye managed to smile as a silent tear fell from her eye. "Okay."


End file.
